Certain devices exist that are designed to improve hand-eye coordination. Some of these devices are geared to toddlers as tools for developing motor skills. Other such devices are directed to athletes. World-class boxers regularly use speed bags as part of their athletic training. Devices to improve hand-eye coordination also can be used for physical or occupational therapy applications. For example, specialists often use devices to aid stroke victims in re-learning or practicing their basic motor skills. Existing devices generally are cumbersome, heavy, difficult to assemble, and/or contain many parts that easily can be misplaced.